


Taurus, 'Just So Happy Being Here With You' Kiss

by LokiLover84



Series: Zodiac Destiel Kisses [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean share a happy, early morning kiss which leads to more... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taurus, 'Just So Happy Being Here With You' Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this was supposed to be a bit more sweet, but my muse was like, 'No, must be smut! Sweet smut, but smut nonetheless!!' So I obliged. *Shrug*

Cas woke slowly, his whole body throbbing deliciously. He snuggled deeper under the covers, and closer to Dean’s warm body. A huff of air let him know that Dean was awake, and the corners of Cas’s lips turned up in a small, sleepy smile. 

Dean reached out and carded his hand through Cas’s unruly hair. He loved how it stuck up in all different directions, giving Cas a thoroughly debauched look. 

Cas cracked one eye open, almost purring under the soft pats, and light nail scratches to his scalp. He reached for Dean, pulling him close, and tilted his head back, clearly asking for a kiss. 

Dean obliged. His lips met Cas’s in a soft, sweet kiss. They had nowhere to go at the moment, and no place they’d rather be. 

Cas licked hesitantly at Dean’s lips, and Dean smiled a bit as he opened to Cas. Usually Dean was the initiator and aggressor, but Cas clearly felt like leading this gentle kiss. 

Cas’s tongue curled lazily into Dean’s mouth, exploring every inch, then touching Dean’s tongue, then darting away. It made Dean crazy, these kisses where Cas teased him. 

Suddenly, Dean gasped as Cas’s hand burrowed into Dean’s pajama pants. Long fingers curled around his cock, putting just enough pressure to bring Dean to almost instant hardness. Cas’s tongue stabbed back into Dean’s mouth, twisting like a snake as Cas drew Dean back into the kiss. 

Dean’s world narrowed to two points, the tongue dancing sinfully in his mouth, and the hand slowly guiding him towards release. Dean opened his eyes and they locked with Cas’s. The forest green was shocked, the ocean blue dancing with amusement and lust. Dean’s eyes fluttered shut as he began moving his own tongue against Cas’s, and pumping his hips up into the heat of Cas’s palm. 

It didn’t take long for Dean to come, between Cas’s skilled fingers and even more skilled tongue. But what did it was when Cas’s cleverly coaxed Dean’s tongue into Cas’s mouth, before biting down gently as he licked the tip. 

Cas swallowed Dean’s cry as he came, loving the feeling of Dean’s cock twitching in his hand. When he pulled away, Dean collapsed onto his back, Cas following so he was laying half on top of Dean. 

“Cas, damn, you’re gunna be the death of me.”

Cas grinned. 

“Perhaps. But before you die…”

Cas guided Dean’s hand to his own aching hardness, and Dean’s lips curved into a predatory smile before he surged up to claim Cas’s lips in his own teasing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos are my cookies and comments are my crack, so feed my addictions!! ^.^


End file.
